1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to content distribution networks.
2. Related Art
Content distribution networks (CDNs) provide access to content for end users. In order to enable content, including information objects, for example, video, audio files, web sites, etc, to be served from network nodes that are closer to the end user, CDN's perform various levels of indirection, such as DNS or HTTP redirection. These solutions have inefficiencies and introduce delay in delivering content.
Research has been conducted in the area of on-path solutions for content distribution. However, conventional on-path solutions require fundamental changes to currently used network application program interfaces (APIs).